


When Did You Grow Up?

by Settiai



Series: DigiUniverse [15]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Juvenilia, One Shot, Siblings, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-27
Updated: 2002-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inoue Mantarou thinks about how his little sister has gone from being a tiny girl to being one of the Chosen Children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Did You Grow Up?

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in junior high. Don't judge me.

As I look down at you, Miyako, I can't help but wonder when you grew up on me. You're suppose to be my little _imouto-chan_, not a young woman. How could you have changed so much without me noticing it? Even Momoe noticed that there was something different about you… and she doesn't notice anything.

I guess I just turned a blind eye on you. Some _onii-san_ I was. Just because I didn't want to see that you were growing up, I turned my back to you when you probably needed me the most. If I had just opened my eyes a crack, I would have seen what was going on so much sooner.

It's hard to think about you, my baby sister, being one of the Chosen Children. And what makes it so hard to believe, is that fact that I didn't have a clue. But, I know that I should have.

That stuffed animal that you were always carrying around. Didn't I see it, on several occasions, open its mouth and stuff something from you plate into it? Didn't I hear you talking to it, and didn't I hear it talking back?

How could I not have seen what was happening with you?

I can't believe that you've already grown up on me so much. You should still be a little girl, playing games with your friends. Instead you're out traveling to other worlds, saving the planet, trying to get a date out of that Ichijouji boy.

Now that I think about, Miyako, that probably scares me more than any of the things involving Digimon. If you are a Chosen Child, then are still a child. But, when you are interested in dating...

Before I go to my own room, little sister, I have one question for you. I know that you're asleep and can't hear me, but I want to get this out of my system. I hope that someday, when I ask you this to your face, you'll be able to answer me.

Tell me Miyako, when did you grow up?


End file.
